The present invention is generally directed to the field of bicycle saddles or the like, and is more particularly directed to a bicycle saddle which is easily assembled and provides resilient cushioning for a rider without the use of springs or the like.
Typical bicycle saddles generally include a seat portion and a support frame with the saddle being generally horizontal along a longitudinal axis with a horn or pommel, and a substantially wider tail portion. The seat generally includes a shell or frame which may be molded plastic covered by a suitable cushion material.
Most saddles utilize a support frame which includes a pair of support rails that extend along the longitudinal axis of the saddle and are fixed to the underside of the frame. In addition, in order to provide a more resilient ride, springs are typically included in the saddle configuration for providing a suspension system for the saddle in order to reduce discomfort when riding over rough terrain. Without such springs, a typical saddle utilizes only padding for absorbing vibrations caused by bumps or unevenness in the road which are transmitted directly to the rider.
The typical spring suspension systems are expensive to manufacture and install and require a multitude of steps and parts.
The present invention provides for a saddle which is easily assembled without the use of springs and still provides a resilient suspension for the rider in addition to a cushion or pad.
A bicycle saddle in accordance with the present invention generally includes a molded bottom shell having a horn portion with a depending horn cavity, a seat portion with a depending seat cavity and a raised area interconnecting the horn and seat portions. This molded, configuration with the raised area interconnecting, provides resiliency to the saddle, as will be hereinafter described, without the use of springs.
Rails are provided for attaching the bicycle saddle to a bicycle and areas disposed in the bottom shell, are provided for supporting the rails between the horn and seat portion and between the raised area.
In a preferred embodiment, the areas may be groves and the rails may be fixed into the grooves by a molded top shell which is shaped and sized for nesting within the bottom shell. More particularly, the grooves include a horn grove disposed in a bottom of the depending horn cavity and a pair of seat grooves disposed in the bottom of the depending seat cavity. The horn groove is spaced apart from the pair of seat grooves.
Alternatively, the rails may be fixed into the depending groves by clamps disposed into the depending horn and seat cavities proximate the horn grooves and the seat grooves respectively.
The cushion may be molded with threaded members for receiving screws extending through the top and bottom molded shells for securing the cushion over the top and bottom molded shells together with the rails clamped between the top and bottom molded shells. Thus, the entire saddle may by assembled by nesting the components and screwing same together.
More particularly,, the bottom shell raised area may include a hole therethrough and the top shell, and cushion each may include holes therethrough with the holes being aligned with one another. This provides for ventilation through the saddle for the comfort of the rider. In addition, the cushion may include a shoulder around a lower perimeter thereof with the shoulder extending inwardly from the cushion side and the bottom shell may include a flared upper perimeter for engaging the cushion shoulder with the bottom shell perimeter being flush with the cushion side.